


Finally

by Ladyspirkis4life97



Category: South Park
Genre: Cartman and Kyle are best friends, Cartman is a good friend, College AU, Except for Gerald Broflovski cause fuck that guy, F/M, Frat Boy Clyde, Frat Boy Craig, Frat Boy Token, Frat Boy Tweek Tweak, Frat boy Kenny, Frat boy Stan, It is not handled in a healthy way, Kenny knows everything, Kyle has depression, Kyle's parents are divorced, M/M, Nerd Cartman, Nerd Kyle, Stan has never met anyone, Stan is awkward, Stan went to a different school, Unrequited Love, Wendy is a good friend, Wendy is a nice girlfriend, no bashing of anyone, reformed Cartman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyspirkis4life97/pseuds/Ladyspirkis4life97
Summary: Stan walked into his new college looking forward to making friends and doing his best in school. Then he meets Kyle and his over protective bulldog of a friend who has a not so secret crush on Kyle and Stan's world is flipped upside down. He is straight, his girlfriend proves it, isn't he?
Relationships: Background Bunny, Background Creek - Relationship, Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman one sided, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This might be slightly OC on everyone, Kyle is very self loathing in this due to blaming himself for his parents divorcing, Cartman is on medicine that has made him more honest, caring and understanding, still a bit of a dick though, Stan is oblivious and an accidental jerk and Kenny is not a hyper sexual drug user xD. It is an AU so I took the opportunity to play with what ifs a bit. This is unbetaed and I welcome constructive criticism as I always hope to grow as a writer and if you don't want to comment Kudos are nice too. Hopefully this was worth the wait, i redid this about thirteen times. I do not own South Park and all negative views with in this are the characters views not the college's represented views nor the authors.

Stan walked into his chemistry class on his first day as a freshman in college with trepidation. He wanted to be a marine biologist but he needed to get all of his prerequisites out of the way and besides, maybe he’ll change his mind. He looked around and went up to the teacher who was searching through something on her computer. She had curly blond hair and big eyeglasses and when she looked up her blue eyes widened a little in surprise at his presence. 

“Can I help you with something?”

Stan fidgeted and said, “Hello my name is Stan Marsh and I was just wondering where I am supposed to sit?”

Her mouth smirked a little trying to fight a grin as she said “Freshman right? You can sit wherever you want if you don’t make a nuisance I won’t move you.” Stan could feel his face warm as he nodded and thanked her for her time. He left his teacher and sat next to a friendly enough looking redhead who had his face stuck in his chemistry textbook, a brunet next to him must have been his, something as he was twirling a strand of the redheads hair and pulling slightly, laughing lowly at the annoyed expression the redhead gave him as he resolutely went back to his textbook. The brunet puffed out a breath of air and rolled his eyes and then, finally looking up from the object of his torment he looked at Stan curiously. Brown eyes met blue as he said loudly, “What are you doing here and why are you sitting next to us?” 

Stan blinked rapidly, hurriedly grabbing his stuff and stammering “I’m sorry I didn’t mean,” a hand grabbed his wrist and yanked him back down mid-sentence and a voice with a pleasant timbre said calmly “Eric, leave the frat boy freshman alone he probably didn’t know where to sit and here’s as good a place as any.” He let Stan's wrist go and looked up and Stan’s mouth went dry as he was confronted with emerald colored eyes that were guarded. The redhead stuck out his hand and as Stan shook it he said: “Hey I’m Stan sorry to be a bother this is my first day.” 

Kyle smirked and nodded letting go of his hand and said “Yes, I observed that based on how quickly you let my friend over here tell you to leave. My name is Kyle and that is Eric.” 

Eric frowned at being introduced and said while leaning over his friend “Actually I am Cartman to people who aren’t my friends.” Kyle pushed him away with a fond grin and said: “Kenny and I are your only friends you nerd back off.” Eric looked like he was gonna pursue a fight but flinched at the look Kyle gave him and pulled back, opening his textbook and grumbling about stupid freshman taking his friend away. Kyle rolled his eyes and graced him with a ruffling of the hair, which did get the prima donna to whack him upside the head and say in his whiniest voice “Kahl you know I hate it when my hair is out of place!” He huffed in anger and pulled out a pocket mirror and began to meticulously put every strand back in place, not that it took long. Kyle smiled and whispered to Stan conspiratorially “He loves taking care of his body, it’s like having to deal with being friends with a girl.”  
He said it like he hated it but his eyes betrayed the warmth he felt for his friend and Stan smiled as he whispered back “Nothing wrong with hanging out with a girl.”  
Kyle frowned and said, “I said he was like a girl not that he was one.” 

Stan gaped and floundered as he started to apologize but stopped when he heard Kyle laugh as he said: “Frat boy I was kidding don’t be so serious, you aren’t going to survive college like that.”

Stan frowned and said, “I was just concerned I had ruined any chances of friendship between us, and I am not a frat boy.”

That earned a laugh from Cartman who said: “Then why are you wearing that?” He pointed to his shirt that had “AΕΩ”. Stan felt his face warm and he said: “Ok so I am a part of a frat but that doesn’t make me a frat boy.” Kyle and Cartman looked unimpressed but the class had started so they couldn’t continue their line of conversation. Stan went to the chapter the teacher told them to go to and did his best to read but for some reason, he was hyper-aware of the redhead next to him who was listening intently to the teacher and taking down notes in a shorthand he was sure he would never pick up. Curiously Cartman, who Stan didn’t take for a serious student was also taking notes rapidly and it looked like him and Kyle were competing on who could write what the teacher was saying word for word. These two would definitely be helpful to befriend that is for sure because Stan knew he wouldn’t be there if he hadn’t gotten a sports scholarship. 

He wasn’t dumb he just couldn’t ever find it in himself to care about what he was learning or to do the homework in school, it had all seemed pointless but now he was pursuing a passion of his and he was confident he could do this and balance football practice. After that class, he packed his stuff and turned to continue talking to Kyle only to see him in the arms of a typical frat boy with blond hair and striking blue eyes who was casually pushing Cartman away with one hand as Kyle laughed and struggled to get out of his grip. Looking at his phone he saw he still had an hour until his next class to kill so he walked over, intent on asking if they would like to help him study. He was stopped though as the blond looked over and quickly let go of Kyle and went over to him. He recognized him from the party last night, where they congratulated all of the pledges for coming into the organization after helping clean up the beaches to prove their dedication. Kenny was his name and he casually fist-bumped him as he said “Stan right? Man, why am I not surprised to find you here coming to the party tonight right?” 

Stan smiled and returned the fist bump as he said: “You know it Kenny wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Some alcohol would feel nice after a day like today but he was surprised when Kyle said: “Count me and Eric in Kenny, we could go for some extra studying.” 

“Oi Jew don’t go inviting me to stuff on my behalf, what if I have plans?”

“What plans do you have that don’t involve me or Kenny? Also, don’t call me that dick we got rid of names when we got into high school didn’t we?”

“Not a name if it’s what you are you greedy bastard.” Kyle looked like he was counting to ten as he slammed a hand over his friend’s mouth and said: “We’re gonna head to our next class, have fun, frat boys.” He used one hand to wave to Stan and Kenny and as Cartman and he walked away he removed his hand and you could hear him yell “Sick dude you licked me?” Cartman’s response was lost as they moved down the hallway but Kenny was smiling after them fondly and said: “Yes they are always like that but you’ll get used to it, provided they let you into their bubble.” Stan was impressed that the blond could answer his unspoken question and followed the blond absently as he said: “They’re bubble?”


	2. History and Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan gets interesting news about his new maybe friends from his frat bro and the big reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some good natured ribbing going on in this chapter I hope I portrayed it as the light hearted teasing it is.

Kenny sat down on a bench and put his leg up casually as he said “I won’t tell you everything but I’ll tell you some stuff, you see me and them have been friends since preschool, you probably gathered that from Kyle’s earlier comment about the name-calling. Thing is Eric was a real dick head, racist and mean and just a touch psychotic, oh and obsessed with Kyle. On the surface, it was because Kyle’s Jewish, that was enough for a lot of people to ignore the obsession but I saw him at his lowest, and as we got into high school I found out why he was obsessed and helped him work through it. He went to counseling and shit and we were all better for it, now those two are the closest and bestest friends ever, I could never come in between them and I wouldn’t try, it’s nice finally having to not play mediator between the two. Kyle is a firecracker, he’s a white knight in the truest form and he hates any injustice unless it’s facilitated by Eric and will make a profit, he’s gotten better at not being so hypocritical now though, he goes to rally’s and shit and is openly LGBT+ which really pisses his parents off but that seems to make him happy so who am I to blame him? Anyway, I can’t tell you anything more, otherwise what would be the fun in talking to them? Just know that Eric is protective of Kyle and he guards him jealousy and due to a slew of bad breakups Kyle protects Eric jealously as well, if you can get through without all of the history I’ll be impressed and give you my blessing, by the way, I saw the look on your face and no offense you might want to go to some meetings, it’s Monday dude, no one your age should be craving alcohol that badly, it’s a study party and if you play your cards right, it will be an excellent time to bond with Eric and Kyle.

Kenny got up and paused as Stan said: “Who said I wanted to bond with either of them?”

Kenny gave a lopsided smile and said: “Ok you don’t, then I’ll be your study partner bring your books.” He walked away, slouching and hands in his pocket, leaving Stan’s head spinning with all the information he received as he walked to his American history class on the second floor. Walking into the lecture hall he raised his eyebrow at seeing Kyle in the back of the auditorium and not seeing his brunet shadow. Kenny’s words danced in his head and he grumbled how Kenny was right, he did want to bond but not with Eric who seemed like an asshole but Kyle, who was shy and sweet with a hidden fire in his eyes and he wanted more. The passion he felt at that thought floored him and he felt a pang of guilt as he looked at the last text he sent to his girlfriend over at the New York University for business. He did love her, he did highschool sweet sweethearts and all that, maybe the distance was just getting to him. With that idea giving him a sense of peace he promptly sat down next to Kyle and said: “Hey what’s up?”

Kyle didn’t look up from his book and said: “I hate it when people use that to start a conversation, isn’t it obvious?” He held up “The Hunger Games” and moved a little further into his seat and pulled it closer to him. Stan was confused at the attitude change he got from him and was surprised when Kyle said: “Stop staring at me, being nice doesn’t mean I want to be friends frat boy, I just can’t stand letting Eric be a dick to random people for no reason.” He seemed to subconsciously lean towards the left, presumably to where Cartman would be and Stan jokingly said: “You act like Cartman’s your boyfriend or something.” 

Kyle’s anger flared and it showed on his face as he looked away from his book and said: “Yes because someone of my orientation can never have a male friend correct?” 

Stan frowned and shook his hands as he stammered “No of course not, it’s just you aren’t responsible for his actions as a friend.”

Kyle persisted, glaring as he said: “So naturally because I feel embarrassed and empathetic towards how my friends' actions affect people in public we must be dating?”

Stan huffed out and said, “It was just light-hearted teasing why are you getting so pissy?”

Kyle shook his head and gave a dark laugh as he said “Because I have been dealing with that as a way to bully me for practically my whole life, we aren’t close enough for you to tease me by saying that. I do not know you and you don’t know me regardless of what Kenny told you, fuck off.”

Stan growled and said “I just want a friend ok? This is a new state for me and all of my friends are miles away, I’m sorry I offended you.” 

Kyle finally seemed to relax at his earnest plea and said: “Ok yeah you’re right I jumped the gun there on you just trying to be friendly but seriously don’t joke about that, Eric is my best friend, and it makes us both feel awkward being compared to a couple.” Stan nodded in concession and was going to ask him if they could be study partners at the party but the teacher walked in and started class, which promptly took Kyle’s attention but he wasn’t turned towards the left anymore and Stan considered that a win. After class, Stan had one more class without Kyle and after that he was free. It was really odd being out of class before three but he could definitely get used to it. Unfortunately unlike in High School the first day of college was not kind to their students and Stan had a bag full of homework to do to show for that but he understood that being a marine biologist took dedication and he was ok with that. He walked to the frat house where he was staying, thankfully not having to stay in the dorm rooms and as soon as he got in he was grabbed in a headlock and giving him a noogie. He struggled to get out of it as his trapper and heard a voice from above go “Jesus Clyde lay off of him, he's just a freshman.” 

Clyde released him and laughed a little as he said: “Sorry sorry it’s just to easy to fuck with these newbies you know?” 

Craig flipped him off and went back into the room as Tweek screeched out “Fuck I died again.” 

Craig said “Calm down honey I’m here,” and slammed the door as Clyde let go of Stan. 

Clyde laughed and said jokingly to Stan “They’re fucking animals up there, constantly fucking, here,” he handed Stan some earplugs and smiled as he continued, “Your room is next to them, think of it as an unofficial thing that all freshman have to deal with, next year we’ll all be gone and the juniors will carry the torch, try to live up to our reputation yes?” 

Clyde didn’t wait for a response before slapping him on the back and catching the can of Arizona ice tea in one hand. Token yelled from the couch “Sick catch dude!” 

Clyde blushed and ruffled his burnet hair and yelled back “Wasn’t in baseball for fun Token.” 

Then Clyde dived onto the couch and laughed as Token moved and yelled: “Fuck you asshole you made me crash into a wall.” Following the jokester without anything else to do he was met with brown eyes looking up at him. He was still smiling and he held out his hand to Stan as he said “Stan right? Our little pledge? I’m Token, the son of the founder of this fraternity, you have any problems with this asshole,” at this, he shoved Clyde lightly as he continued ignoring and avoiding Clyde’s attempts at payback “Please come to me, we pride ourselves on taking care of our brothers.” 

Kyle walked through the doors with Cartman in tow in time to hear that as Cartman said: “That was a gay ass speech dude.” 

Token didn’t look offended as he calmly replied “Gayer than you?”

Stan felt his heartbeat a little faster as Kyle laughed, covering up his mouth to hide the smile, trying to keep it in as his friend gave him a look of mock betrayal. Cartman recovered and said, “Yes, Token, gayer than me, now move your black ass aside, I want to play Mario Kart.” 

Token scoffed and refused to move and Cartman looked ready to fight but Kyle simply placed a hand on Cartman’s arm and lead them to the loveseat and Cartman followed, a besotted look on his face. Jesus he didn’t even try to hide his crush for the redhead 

Stan almost felt bad as Kyle either didn’t realize it or was simply not interested. Cartman looked up at Stan and gave him a warning look, then pleased by Stan’s flinch and nod, Cartman tugged on Kyle's hair and said: “Hey frat boy is looking at us, want to put on a show for him?” 

Kyle smirked and said, “Yeah how about you come over here?” 

Smiling Cartman moved closer only for Kyle to punch him in the stomach, hard, and growl “Grow the fuck up and stop messing around.” 

Cartman held his stomach and pulled away, withering on the floor, panting as he said: “Jesus Christ dude that hurt!” 

Kyle looked at him with no sympathy and said: “Good it was supposed too.” 

He looked to Stan and said, “Stan please sit next to me, I grow weary of this neanderthal's presence.”

“Oi he’s way more of a neanderthal then me, he plays football we all know what that means.”

Stan frowned and said, “That other people have talents other than being rude and slightly smart?”

Cartman glared but Stan beamed as Kyle let out a soft snicker before Cartman turned his glare onto him. Kyle sighed and said, “Frat Boy no need to say such mean things, it’s just his way of flirting.” 

Cartman began to loudly protest but Token promptly kicked him in the stomach, though not hard, and said, “Shut up, you’re ruining my concentration.” 

Cartman got up shakily holding onto his stomach as he said: “You all are fucking bullies man, I’m going and getting a Pepsi.” Wordlessly he passed by Kyle and Kyle held up his hand, Cartman lightly pressed his hand against it, a wordless apology and acceptance and when he came back he was holding a diet coke out to Kyle while sipping from his Pepsi. As Kyle accepted the drink and Stan had yet to sit down, Cartman sat back next to Kyle and practically curled into him obsessively. Amazingly Kyle didn’t notice this as he simply said thank you and got out his science textbook while Cartman grabbed his notes. Immediately they were in their own little world, comparing notes and cross-referencing the textbook and randomly asking each other questions. Kenny came by, hooked an arm around Stan’s neck and whispered close to his ear “Fascinating, isn't it? Like watching a couple who has been married for years but has no interest in sex with each other.”  
Stan pulled his face away, blushing at the close proximity to the blond and whispered back “I can’t seem to find a way in, Kyle will open up but then I say something stupid and he closes up again.” 

Kenny hmmed while thinking and whispered back “Have you tried not saying anything stupid to him?” 

Stan was about to punch him but noticed the smile on Kenny’s face so he whispered back, “What should I say to him?”

Eyes sparkling with mischief Kenny simply said: “Next time he offers, sit next to him instead of standing there staring like he's an alien.” Stan blushed and sat down in the spot Token offered him, having turned of Mario Kart and starting to lecture like a teacher. Stan started taking notes, Token somehow made more sense then his teachers had and by the end of the night, he was in a deep discussion with Kyle about the ecological impacts of taking fish out of the food chain. He really felt like he was getting somewhere with Kyle but then, while Kyle wasn’t looking Cartman would give a smug smile and draw out Kyle’s name and like a moth drawn to a flame Kyle’s attention was taken off of him and right back onto Cartman who always had a blatantly obviously easy question to ask Kyle. Kyle seemed annoyed by this after he was interrupted from his discussion for the fifth time as Kyle turned around when Cartman started to draw his name out and said: “Catman, go hang out with Kenny, I am trying to converse with Stan.” 

Cartman snarled and said nastily “So it’s Stan now, is it? Fine, I’ll go hang out with my real friends.”

He stalked off and Stan shamelessly sat in his spot as he gently placed a hand on Kyle’s shoulder and said: “Hey man sorry, I’m not trying to get in between you and Cartman.” 

Kyle shrugged his hand off and said with a slight blush “Don’t worry about it, he’ll get over it, he always gets weird when I make new friends.”

Stan smiled and said, “So we’re friends now?”

Kyle blushed and said while scooting slightly closer “If you want to yeah.” 

Stan couldn’t help it, Kyle was being adorable right now and Wendy was far from his mind as he scooted closer and said: “I would like that a lot.” He was blushing as well and their hands were inches apart, the tension in the air was tight and just as he was getting ready to say something his phone rang loudly. Immediately, like a spell was broken they jumped apart. Kyle gathering up his things and stammering out goodbye and Stan apologizing while answering his phone, trying to meet Kyle’s eyes. Kyle was looking at him cautiously but quickly turned away as he heard, loud and clear because Stan had accidentally pressed speaker phone while he fumbled for his phone “Hey sweetie how’s the study group going?”


	3. Kyle Fights his Feelings

Kyle’s Point of View

Kyle’s face was burning and tears were prickling at his eyes as heard the very female voice on the other line. Of course, the perfect, hot frat boy had a perfect, hot girlfriend. Why the fuck did he let himself think there was anything between them? Kyle was just letting a dumb crush let wild ideas run through his head, Stan had been nothing but friendly there was definitely no undertones. God, this was why Cartman always got pissy when he made male friends, he knew Kyle fell in love quickly and only tried to protect him why did his stupid heart not listen? Almost like he was called Cartman was right by his side, saying “Hey Kyle and I are going to head out, he needs to take his insulin or the dumb jew will die, a tragedy for everyone but me I assure you.” Kenny’s eyes caught Kyle’s and he frowned, mouthing an apology as everyone said goodnight to them and Cartman lead them out, Stan’s eyes haunting him that guilty look and the pained expression as that voice echoed around the room almost. 

Back at the dorm room Cartman wordlessly pulled Kyle towards him and hugged him tightly, kissing his forehead as Kyle started to cry. He loved this about Eric, eight years ago, he would be the last person Kyle would pour his heart out to, now though he was the only one Kyle felt safe pouring his heart out to. He wasn’t stupid, he knew he was being a dick keeping things comfortable and ignoring Eric’s very obvious feelings for him but he was selfish. He didn’t want to lose this, this comfortable relationship, bringing stronger feelings into it would just ruin it, ruin it like it did every friendship he as ever had, except for Kenny but that’s only because he was hopelessly in love with Butters from fourth grade up and it was so obvious even Kyle breathed a sigh of relief when he saw them holding hands on the swings in sixth grade. Either way, he couldn’t ruin this thing he had with Cartman, he knew it would be hurtful to his best friend but he really needed him. Cartman just held him tighter, always knowing when he was in trouble, always knowing when his sugar was low, always knowing what he was thinking and always understanding. They spent every waking moment of their lives obsessed with each other it’s no wonder they could complete each others sentences he just wished that- he was interrupted by Cartman saying “Stop thinking stupid Jew I know, I’m ok, focus on yourself that frat boy wasn’t worth it, honestly making moon eyes at you while in a relationship what a piece of shit, you really pick them you know that?”

Kyle had to laugh, shakily and through tears and he said: “He really made me think something might happen, Eric, why am I so fucking stupid?” 

Cartman chuckled and pulled the love of his life away as he pushed his hair away from his face and said “Finally you admit it after eight fucking years, any way you aren’t stupid for falling in love quickly, you’re big-hearted and wonderful and well greedy about everything, you crave love so you seek it out anywhere you can get it and that’s ok, I will always be here to help you through it.”

Kyle looked into his best friend's eyes and said: “I’m hurting you though aren’t I?”

Cartman’s eyes had sadness in them as he said with a smile on his face “Not as long as you stay my best friend.”

Kyle hesitated with his next question, but he could really use the comfort so he said “Could you hold me while I fall asleep? You can leave after just, right now I really need to be reminded that someone loves me.”

Cartman groaned good-naturedly and shoved their two beds together and pulled Kyle into the bed with him, turning him around and wrapping his arms around him, leaving Kyle to pull the blankets over them. Kyle cuddled close, a wordless thank you and Cartman squeezed him gently before holding him in a light hold, a silent you’re welcome. Soon snoring could be heard and Kyle contemplated what happened, screw Stan, he decided and screw his fears, he had someone who really cared for him right here, tonight and many before it just proved it. He turned around and shook Eric awake. Cartman’s eyes sleepily opened but quickly widened as Kyle said: “Eric go out with me.”

No one’s Point of View  
Cartman blinked rapidly at the fiery redhead in his arms and simply said “No.”

Kyle jumped out of his arms, angry and face flaming red as he said “Why the hell not? We both know you like me and your the only guy who’s worth a damn.”

Cartman crossed his arms and said, “Look, dude, I love you, have forever and I will endlessly pine for you but I refuse to be a pity date and I refuse to be a rebound date.”

Kyle deflated and said with tears in his eyes “So not even you want me? I’m so unlovable.” 

Cartman pulled Kyle close and breathed in his scent, enjoying the feeling of his curls under his nose as he said “Your parents didn’t divorce because you were unlovable, they divorced because your dad was unlovable. Stop with the self depreciating bullshit and go back to being the guy I fell in love with. The one who was willing to bend his morals for fun and a quick buck but was always willing to kick my ass if I said or did something wrong his white knightness couldn’t stand.” 

Kyle frowned and said, “It’s not that simple Eric, I can’t just shut off these emotions and feelings of unworth.”

Cartman shrugged and said, “Well until you do we won’t ever be more than friends because this guy isn’t the guy I’m hopelessly in love with.”

Kyle frowned and said, “You know that therapy and those pills changed you too before it you would have jumped at the chance to have me at your mercy.”

Cartman’s eyes darkened considerably and he looked at Kyle with bare want as he said close to Kyle’s lips “I still would if I knew it would last.” Kyle gulped, a little turned on but also frightened, it was an odd relationship the two had but Kyle felt better and said: “In your dreams fat ass.” 

Catman shoved him gently then put them back into the spooning position and as he closed his eyes said: “If you will let me have them yes actually.” Kyle playfully struggled against Cartman but gave up as snores were heard and the arms around him grew heavier. Choosing to instead enjoy the extra cushion and warmth Cartman provided, he would deal with everything in the morning, it is the weekend he’ll be free of class and can spend the whole day just with Cartman and Kenny and if Stans around well, he had no business talking to a taken man.


	4. Stan Gets a Wake up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cartman can't take being the one Kyle comes to cry to so he sets to get the love of his life with another man and Stan confesses to Kyle after Wendy wakes him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to portray Wendy as knowing Stan well enough to know when his affections had left and for her to be sad but also understanding and Stan really leaning on her due to not knowing what to do since she's been his only girlfriend.

While Kyle and Cartman were having a heart to heart Stan was having one with his soon to be ex as well. Wendy had asked who the guy in the background was, having heard Cartman excuse them to go away from the situation. Stan’s mind was still stuck on the hurt look those green eyes had in them, it had only been two days but Stan was entranced and he didn’t really know what to do. He heard a sigh and Wendy said: “Stan we need to break up.” This got his attention and Stan said “What? What’s the reason this time is it the distance? You were the one who insisted that I follow my dreams by going here and not following you.” Wendy lightly laughed and said, “Not at all Stan but tell me, what was it I have been saying for the past hour while you were thinking about that Kyle guy?” 

Stan blushed and said angrily “I wasn’t thinking about him, I was just zoning out.”

Wendy gave a fond sigh and said, “You have been zoning out as you say every time I talk to you lately, you cut our usual call in half because you just had to go study with your friends. You don’t study Stan you drink and party but there you were sitting next to who I can only guess is Kyle in deep discussion, a textbook in your lap, you never looked at me like that when we debated anything.”

Stan frowned and said, “I’ve been crazy for you since third grade Wendy, besides I’m not even gay.”

He could hear her shrug as she said “So you’re bi or bicurious, it happens, Stan, I’m just going to level with you, it’s over, truly this time, I need someone who isn’t going to be thinking about someone else while we are trying to have phone sex and you need the person who’s caught your eye so much that your willing to cut our session short just to study with them.”  
Stan felt sad, but only because he was losing something familiar and he said: “Please don’t do this, he heard your voice, he isn’t going to understand or talk to me.”

Wendy laughed affectionately and said “You’ll figure it out, sorry I don’t really feel like giving you advice on how to get with another person. You’re sweet and romantic Stan, you’ll figure it out. Here try explaining the situation, surely someone in the LGBT+ group can understand being bicurious.”

Stan frowned and said, “He won’t Wendy he got so upset at me joking about him and his friend being a thing, I’m going to sound like an insensitive straight boy.”

Wendy sighed tiredly “You are an insensitive boy, but this Kyle fellow proves that you aren’t straight now I need to go I wish you luck in all you do Stan, talk to you tomorrow ok?” He nodded noting the time and feeling pretty shitty about forgetting about the time difference as he said: “Ok thank you for setting me straight I’m so sorry this happened.”

Wendy laughed sadly and said, “Sexuality can’t be chosen so there’s nothing to apologize for, good night Stan.” With that, she hung up and Stan laid on his bed staring at the ceiling, how was he going to get Kyle? He never had him in the first place and Cartman was right there, hell tomorrow he wouldn’t be surprised if Kenny told him they were together finally. That thought hurt and made him angry, he wanted Kyle to be his, he needed to prove that his attentions were pure but how?

The next day the answer came from an unlikely source, he was on the couch at his frat house when Cartman stormed in and plopped down next to him and punched him in the face. Stan flinched but didn’t fight back, he deserved it this is true. Cartman frowned and said “God he had to fall for a pansy piece of shit like you. Who is the girl and have you gotten rid of her yet?”

Stan glared and said defensively “Her name is Wendy and actually got rid of me after realizing I wasn’t exactly in love with her anymore.” 

Cartman stared at him intensely and said “She will stay an ex got it? If I do this you will treat him like a fucking king and better then you ever treated her. He is not an experiment and I will fucking kill you if you treat him as such, read this.” He handed Stan a newspaper article with his face on it and a title that said ‘Local Fourth Grader Kills and Feeds Teenagers Parents to Him’.

Stan looked at him with real fear and gulped as he handed the article back and said: “Are you proud of doing this?” 

Cartman put the article away and said “Turns out the guy was my dad, don’t regret it once fucking prick deserved it. Let's just say I’m on meds right now that can easily be quit if I find out you hurt him in any way.”

Stan glared and said “Don’t fucking threaten me, dude, why are you even doing this? We all know you have a huge ass boner for him.”

“Because he’s hurting ok? His parents divorced making him think he’s unlovable and he gets hurt way to often and I can’t do it anymore, ok? I can’t be his shoulder to cry on with this, it’s painful and I don’t want to take advantage of him. Just take care of him ok? That is all I need and I will survive because I just want him happy.” 

Stan looked at him with respect and understanding as he said in wonder “Kyle’s the only one you’ve been this selfless with isn’t he?” 

Cartman got up and coughed awkwardly looking away as he said “We might have saved each other lives once or twice, go to the cafeteria at 5 that’s where me and Kyle are every Saturday for our routine Starbucks date while we gossip about students around school, shut up yes it is gay, yes I cherish it and no they will not stop when you two get together I will stay by his side, deal with it.” Stan meekly nodded, still shocked that Cartman was doing this for Kyle and Cartman brushed off some invisible lint off of his pants and said “Well then I’m leaving, Kyle doesn’t know I’m here and it’s best he didn’t, I promised him orange juice and Panda express. Those are his two favorite things, by the way, might as well remember that, bye frat boy.” 

Stan went through about ten outfits before he decided on a pair of black skinny jeans and a band T-shirt for the boy band “Finger Bang” who he was a guilty fan of. At 4:30 he got into his car and drove to the campus and walked into the lunchroom after parking. He quickly found Kyle, looking anxiously at his phone and then at the door. Once he saw Stan he immediately started grabbing his stuff but in a flash Cartman was there, soothing his friend and calming him, giving Stan time to walk over and stand there awkwardly while Cartman soothed Kyle’s anger and took a blow to the stomach as Kyle cursed him. Stan had to stop the assault so he just blurted out “I broke up with her you know.”

Kyle stopped and looked at him dumbfounded and said “Why should I care? You never should have flirted with me while with her in the first place.”

Stan flushed and said “I didn’t mean to flirt, you’re just honestly the first guy I have ever found attractive and I just sort of acted on it, with you around no one else really mattered. Which is awful and doesn’t help my case I know but I swear to you I would have broken up with her if I had any inclination we were a possibility.” Kyle had calmed down but kept his hand on Cartman’s who was staring at Kyle expectantly. Kyle breathed deeply and asked, “Am I an experiment for you?”

Stan shook his head as he said: “I’ve never dated a guy before but, and I know this is soon, but I can easily foresee forever with you.” Kyle was blushing and was getting up, then he rushed into Stan’s arms and kissed him deeply. While they were kissing Stan popped an eye open and made eye contact with Cartman who was backing away, a single tear falling down and he simply nodded then walked away. Kyle pulled away and they pressed their foreheads together and said: “Finally thank goodness.”

Stan nodded and said “Finally.”


End file.
